


Untitled Steter Ficlet

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Crack, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just when Jackson grabs Stiles by the collar of his shirt that they broke apart. Stiles see Peter frowns and cocks his head to the side to look at his son, over Stiles shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Steter Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this my tiny ficlet (or more like a long -ish paragraph). This is total crack. Jackson is Peter's son and Stile and him goes to college together or something, that's why they know each other. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

"What the fuck!?", Stiles hear someone scream.

He immediately recognize Jackson's voice but doesn't moves from Peter laps and grins into the kiss. Peter doesn't seems to mind his son's intrusion because he doesn't stop kissing Stiles, either.

It's just when Jackson grabs Stiles by the collar of his shirt that they broke apart. Stiles see Peter frowns and cocks his head to the side to look at his son, over Stiles shoulder.

"Jackson, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? Not that I am not happy to see my son, but I am kinda busy at the moment", says Peter, shaking his head toward Stiles.

" This is disgusting, Stiles", said Jackson, totally ignoring his dad.

"Excuse you!", interjected Peter, visibly annoyed by Jackson's words, " I take great care of my physique and look. Some would even say I'm a DILF."

"You are.", murmured Stiles in Peter's ear but loud enough for Jackson to hear him.

"Exactly!", exclaimed Jackson, "He's old enough to be your dad."

"Well, he may not be my dad but he sure likes it when I call him _daddy_.", answered Stiles smirking, without looking at Jackson.


End file.
